


Velur [Starker]

by CitKlavz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Starker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitKlavz/pseuds/CitKlavz
Summary: —Si nuestros trajes fueran de velur, todos tendríamos el corazón en la mano
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Velur [Starker]

—Debo admitir que tienes potencial, Niño —Hablo Stark quitando su careta— Solo un par de clases y te has vuelto uno de mis mejores alumnos 

«Y uno de los más importantes para mi» Pensó 

—Gracias, señor Stark, pero… no soy un niño ya tengo 18 años

A Peter le causaba una gran satisfacción escuchar los halagos de su maestro y que notará las mejoras en sus movimientos aunque fueran solo mínimos detalles

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó fingiendo interés   
—No me interesa —Contestó dejando a Peter con la palabra en la boca 

—¡Hata la próxima señor Stark!—Peter vio ir a Stark por la puerta del gran salón quedando con una ruidosa soledad. 

(…)

—¿Quiere saber algo Señor Stark?—Preguntó Peter viendo cómo Tony guardaba sus cosas en su mochila. 

—Claro —Dijo sin ponerle antencion 

—Usted es mi unica compañía y, tal vez, la persona con la que más tiempo pasó , mis padres siempre están de viaje y cuando llegan nunca pasan tiempo conmigo

Por muy difícil que fuera Peter aceptó eso, aceptó estar solo, acepto la indiferencia de sus padres, aceptó que por más grande que fuera su casa nunca sería un hogar

Tony entendía eso, se acercó hacia Peter y con calidez poso sus manos sobre sus hombros—Cuando era pequeño y gran parte de mi adolescencia pasaba por la misma situación que tu. Aprendí a vivir sin ellos, eso me ayudó a superar su muerte. Me tienes a mi, yo seré tu apoyo

  
(…)

Habian pasado meses desde que Peter tomó su primera clase de esgrima con Tony pero el aún no aprendía lo más importantes del esgrima… o tal vez de la vida 

—Ten en mente esto, chico: Lo más importante es proteger esta zona —Con el florete en la mano y la mirada fija en los orbes de Peter, Tony apuntó hacia el pecho de este— El corazón

(…) 

  
Había veces donde no había clase solo se sentaban y hablaban en una manta hecha de velur, la tela favorita de Peter

—Por que usamos trajes tan pesados y duros, podríamos usar velur, una tela aterciopelada y suave —Peter no era de la personas que pensaba antes de hablar y lo que acaba de decir es un ejemplo de ello

—Creo que ya sabes el por qué Peter —Una sonrisa divertida se instaló en el rostro de Tony, le seguía sorprendiendo el gran poder de causar ternura que tenía Peter— Si nuestros trajes fueran de velur, todos tendríamos el corazón en la mano.

(…)

—Feliz cumpleaños, Peter —Tony miró con orgullo al hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos. Durante mucho tiempo quiso negar los sentimientos que se alojaron en el al ir conociendo a Peter, pero eso ya era innegable.

—Esto es tuyo —Peter tomo en sus manos la pequeña caja blanca que Tony le dio, al abrirla vio un anillo de oro blanco con una araña de oro negro encima

—¡Esto es increíble, Señor Stark! —Con emoción Peter coloco el extravagante anillo en uno de sus dedos— ¡Se ve genial! 

—Se tu fascinación por las arañas y pensé que este sería un buen regalo

—Pero esto debió haber costado una fortuna —Toda la emoción y alegría que emanaba Peter se desvaneció— Es mucho para mí, Señor Stark. 

Tony odiaba que Peter dijera ese tipo de cosas, el valía más de lo que este mundo podría darle. 

—Eres una persona muy especial, Peter

—¿Podría ser más claro, señor Stark? Creo que ha reprimido muchas cosas durante un tiempo —Peter estaba cansado de fingir que no se daba cuenta de cómo lo mira su maestro, quería sentir todo el amor que el Señor Stark podría darle, Peter quería liberar esos sentimientos que ha tenido atrapados y que le pertenecen a Anthony Stark

—Ya no soy un niño —Peter continuó 

—Ya lo se —Tony murmuró 

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, no sabían que hacer. Peter decidió ya no ser el cobarde que todos piensan y se abalanzó contra los labios de Tony, sujetandolo con firmeza por la nuca. Anthony se dejó llevar, su lengua se coló entre los labios de Peter, saboreaba cada centímetro de la boca ajena, sentía que lo tenía todo en ese momento, los 2 lo sentían, era lo que siempre anhelaron

—Lo amo, señor Stark —Susurro aún cerca de sus labios

—No puedes amarme —Con brusquedad Tony empujó a Peter y aunque se arrepintió al instante no se disculpo— No soy lo que quieres, tengo muchos demonios, no sabrías lidiar con ellos, no me conoces 

—Quiero hacerlo, dejame hacerlo. Seré su apoyo. Lo amo —Peter se acercó de nuevo esperando no ser rechazado

—Yo también lo hago. Hiciste mi traje de velur

Dos almas solitarias se fundieron en un abrazo donde ninguno queria separarse, liberaron sus tristezas y encontraron un hogar en los brazos del otro

(…) 

Peter lloraba en la banca vieja y sucia de un parque solitario, Tony solo estaba a su lado viendo las hojas de los árboles caer, el también queria llorar, sus ojos ardían de tanto evitarlo

—No se como hacerte feliz —Con un hilo de voz Peter hablo

—Seré feliz cuando me quiera a mi mismo, todos son felices cuando se quieren a ellos plenamente

—Quiero ayudarte pero tu no me dejas

—Soy un alcohólico, narcisista con problemas de depresión. Nesecito más tiempo

El aire corría, alborotaba sus cabellos y, sin querer, también hacía más melancólico el ambiente

—¡Me acabo de pelear por ti en un maldito bar! ¡No me pidas más tiempo!—Peter se paro abruptamente y con el dedo índice señaló a Tony—¿Crees que es fácil para mí recibir tus llamadas pidiendo ayuda porque están a punto de golpearte? ¿Crees que siempre voy a estar para ti?—Soltó un suspiro cansado y se volvió a sentar—Tu amor siempre gira alrededor del egoísmo 

—Y aun así duele —Una lánguida sonrisa apareció. 

—Mírame —Ordenó Peter, su labio sangraba, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de los golpes y de tanto llorar. 

—No lo haré —Tony sabia que le dolería, lo estaba perdiendo y no hacía nada para evitarlo. —Te golpearon, estás sangrando y no estoy haciendo nada. 

Peter lo obligó a girar la cabeza sujetandolo con ambas manos. 

—¿Por qué nunca me miras a los ojos? —Preguntó esta vez con un tono más suave 

—Veo todo el daño que te hago —Tony se acercó a besar la frente de su novio— Aún llorando eres el hombre más hermoso que haya podido ver. 

(…)

  
—Tony, esto es un desastre, solo me fui una semana 

Peter esperaba ser recibido por su novio con una sorpresa o solamente estar junto a él, celebrado su victoria del concurso de esgrima pero en su lugar encuentra a un muy desaliñado Tony y un terrible desorden en su departamento. 

—Lo siento. 

Peter estaba agotado, triste. No podía seguir en una lucha que no era de él 

—Prometiste no volver a beber, nisiquiera fuiste a verme.

¿Podria dejar de lastimarlo solo por un segundo?

—No quería arruinarlo, sabia que ganarías. 

—Hable con mis padres, ellos me mandaran a Francia

Tony dejó de respirar un momento, en el fondo sabia que era lo mejor 

—En algún momento te tenías que ir —Las lágrimas nublaron su vista— Solo prolongaba lo inevitable 

—Me canse de luchar por los dos, Tony, pero no me quiero ir cuando tu no estas bien

Se miraban, las lágrimas corrían y el silencio acompañaba 

—No quiero que te vayas pero tampoco te puedo forzar a estar conmigo

  
(…)

—¿Vas a estar bien?

El vuelo estaba por irse, ya no había vuelta atrás 

—Si nos volvemos a encontrar, ya no seré el Tony que te tocó conocer 

Peter se abalanzó contra Tony, era su último abrazo

Quien dice que las despedidas son fáciles es porque nunca a sentido amor

—Eres lo único que quiero recordar

—Adiós, señor Stark 

Tony vio ir al amor de su vida

Peter fue un ángel en la vida de Tony 

Los ángeles también se tienen que marchar

Dos almas volvieron a ser solitarias


End file.
